Before The Storm
by Jinxzero
Summary: A collection of short stories about Ghirahim and Fi before the events of Skyward Sword based off of my other fanfic; The Story of Fi. This is basically a shipfic of Ghirafi as Fi tries to help her ailing Grandfather who has Alzheimer's and Ghirahim struggles with being bullied and his secret crush for his best friend, Fi. I will update as much as I can :) enjoy!
1. If You Only Knew

A/N: This is a collection of short stories about GhiraFi before the Skyward Sword timeline as in my other fanfic; The Story of Fi. This will really just be random cute stories that give you the feely feels. enjoy!

 **IF YOU ONLY KNEW**

It was early morning in the City of Hylia, merchants were just beginning to set up their shops and sell their goods. Farmers from outside the city were unloading their crops. Fi was awake and prepared for the day, dressing and combing her hair. She walked into her grandfather's room and opened the curtains. The early morning light beamed through the window and onto her grandfather's face, he opened his eyes.

"Oh..Lianne,is that you?"

"No, grandfather, it's me, Fi." She softly reminded him.

"Oh...where's Lianne..?" the old man said as he sat up.

"Grandmother passed away last winter,dont you remember..?" Fi explained as she knelt down in front of him and put his slippers on.

"Oh..yes I supposed I do remember...you know, you look so much like her, young Fi." he said. Fi looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Breakfast is ready, come on, Ill help you." Fi stood up and helped her grandfather to walk out to the back yard where a small wooden take and chairs sat with two plates of eggs and toast set out. Fi sat her grandfather down and sat across from him. The old man rubbed his hands together and smiled, Fi picked up her fork and began to eat, "I'm going to start reorganizing the archives today, grandfather. People dont seem to be putting them back into the correct positions." Fi looked up at her grandfather to see him trying to cut his toast with his spoon.

"Grandfather..."

He stopped and dropped his spoon, "Oh my..look what Im doing" he chuckled and picked up the knife and started to cut the toast again.

Later that morning, Fi was reorganizing the scrolls and books in the archives, the old man was sitting and reading one of the books quietly. The door opened and Ghirahim walked in,in his usual manner.

"Welcome, sir!" the old man greeted him.

"Hello, old man!" Ghirahim said as he walked over to Fi, "Good morning, Miss!"

Fi giggled, "Good morning Ghirahim."

"I've got something to show you, bluebird."

"What? Where?" Fi asked anxiously.

"In town."

"Oh...I can't go.."

"Why not?"

"I can't leave grandfather alone...last time I found him trying to put a cuccoo in the C section of the archive high upon the ladder.." Fi looked over to her grandfather who had fallen asleep reading his book.

"Well,look, he's asleep now. I'll put him in his bed and make sure he's alright and then you can come with me into town." Ghirahim suggested.

"Well alright..I need to buy food anyway." Fi said, giving in. Ghirahim smiled and carried the old man into the back where their bedrooms were, he didnt wake. Fi grabbed a large basket and followed Ghirahim out of the library and into town.

Once in the Town Center, music was being played, people were chatting and walking around and dancing to the music. Merchants shouted about their stock ever so often and children ran under the adult's feet.

Fi had bought bread, cuccoo, fish and greens and was just finishing a purchase of flour and salt when Ghirahim lead her to the middle of the square to dance. "Ghirahim wait!" Fi said, giggling. Ghirahim let go and backed into the center,clapping on rhythm and smiling. Fi put down her basket and straightened her clothes. She stepped into the center and began to dance to the music with Ghirahim. The crowd round them began to clap and cheer them on as they pranced gracefully around in a circle, trading hands and switching feet. Their fingers separating and interlocking in a pattern.

When the dance was over, they bowed and Ghirahim pulled Fi out of the circle and towards a small vendor cart. "This is what I wanted to show you, bluebird.". Fi looked down and saw that the vendor cart was full of flowers, all different kinds from different regions of the world. Fi gasped at the beauty before her, "They're so beautiful!"

"Yeah, and look!" Ghirahim plucked a pale blue flower with a white stem and leaves, "This one is called a moon flower, it reminds me of you, so I had to show you."

"Oh my, it's beautiful!" Fi said as she took the flower and examined it.

"-I just wanted to borrow a book and that old man just shewed me away as if I was a crook!"someone behind them said.

"Oh no! did he hurt you?"

"No, but I sure wont go back there again!"

Fi turned around to where the voices were coming from, "Oh no..grandfather!" she said and picked up her basket, "Let's go!" She ran back to the Archives with Ghirahim in tow.

Once they got back to the building, Fi opened the door and rushed in. Her grandfather was sitting at the desk with his cane, "Oh Fi, dear! I was so worried, there were some strange people here trying to break into my house! But I stopped them! I was afraid they would come back!" he said frantically.

"No, grandfather, those people were here to borrow books..dont you remember? You've run the archives and library for years..."

The old man looked confused, "Oh..." he looked around, "So it is true..! Oh my..."

"Come on grandfather,let's get you back to bed..." Fi began to lead him back into his bedroom.

"Yes, I...I suppose I am rather tired..."

Ghirahim sighed and began to clean up some of the mess that had been made during the scuffle. When Fi came out of the room, she seemed saddened. "He's getting worse every day now...I just dont know what to do..Im scared Ghirahim, what if one day he doesn't remember me?"

"That won't happen, Fi. He loves you too much.."

"I dont know...I think i should stay here for the rest of the day. Thank you for earlier, Ghirahim."

"Youre welcome." Ghirahim hugged Fi and then left the archives to return to the Magi Academy.

A short knock on the door startled Fi as it was late in the evening. She walked over and opened the door but to her surprise,no one was looked around and saw that there was a moon flower resting on the doorstep. She bent down and picked it up, there was a small note attached; "For a bluebird who cannot spread her wings." Fi smiled and stepped back inside. She placed the flower in a small vase in front of the window by her bed in the moonlight and finally fell asleep. For some reason,looking at the flower helped ease her mind of all her troubles.


	2. A Healing Smile

**A Healing Smile**

The bustling City of Hylia was celebrating its 100th anniversary and a festival was being held along with a large prayer and offering to the Goddess. Fi and Ghirahim were strolling through the town looking for a place to set up the booth for the Archives and Library.

"Oh hello Fi!" The Headmaster of the Magi Academy walked up to her and Ghirahim setting up the booth.

Fi bowed, "Hello Headmaster!"

Ghirahim stopped working and bowed as well, "Good morning Headmaster Geapore."

"Good morning Ghirahim. I trust your instructors know that you are here for a City matter."

"Yes sir." Ghirahim replied.

"Very good. Now Fi where is your grandfather? How is he doing?"

"He is staying at the shop today, Sir. Mrs. Kokiro is with him while I am here running the booth for the festival. " she said.

"Ah..and how has his memory been?"

"Getting worse I'm afraid...I doubt that he would even remember you, Headmaster." Fi's mood turned less than happy.

"Ah..what a shame.. Your father and I were such good friends that I was a second son to your grandfather. Well, I hope to see him at the Ceremony."

"Yes he will be there."

"Very good. Well good luck today you two! May the Goddess protect you." He bowed.

"And also you. " Ghirahim and Fi both bowed in return before Headmaster Geapore turned and left. They turned back to their work, Ghirahim putting together the booth and Fi organizing books and scrolls on it. The display was about the history of Hylian City. Old public records for show and Fi had baked sweets for sale. As soon as Fi put the sweets on the table, Ghirahim snatched one.

"Hey!" Fi said as she snatched the cookie back, "Those are for customers only!" She said as she took a bite of the treat.

"What? So how do you get to have one?!" Ghirahim shouted.

"I have to test the taste to make sure they are for for sale." Fi joked and gave Ghirahim the rest of the cookie. He was glad that she was still joking, being her usual bubbly happy self, just likened nickname sake, a bluebird.

After a while Ghirahim decided to take Fi around to see the other booths and events going on. They passed into the clothing district. Booths with silk and wool, booths with jewels and lace, others with leather and ivory.

They passed a fabric booth and were stopped by a large man in clothes that were too small for his body.

"WHY HELLO THERE YOU TWO! WELCOME TO MADAME FARSIE'S FABULOUS COLLECTION OF FABRICS!" He said as he danced around. Fi and Ghirahim just stared at the odd looking man. He continued to dance back and forth until he was sure that they were going to respond, he spoke again, "PLEASE! Do come in!" He rushed them into the store.

He directed the two to a back corner with brightly colored tacky looking fabrics. He pulled one off of the wall with purple spots and yellow stripes, "THIS is PURE cotton mixed with polyester! It's just FABULOUS! Isn't it?!" Fi began to crack a laugh but she hid it not to be rude. "Or what about THIS lovely piece here?!" The man threw the tacky fabric aside and pulled out a red flannel fabric with an itchy texture, "LOOK! It matches your cape just FABULOUSLY!" He said as he held the fabric to Ghirahim's cloak. "Uh not really.." Ghirahim said.

"Oh PUH-LEASE! It is a PERFECT match! You would look SO FABULOUS in THIS instead of THAT! Like a fabulous prince of Hylian City!"

Fi began to laugh out loud, she could no longer contain her laughter. She walked out of the shop and Ghirahim followed. "You really think it's that funny?" Ghirahim asked now laughing himself because of Fi's giggling. "Yes!" Fi said through her laughing. Ghirahim proceeded to impersonate the man and flipped his hair from his face," SO FABULOUS DARLING! "

Fi burst into more laughter and almost fell over. Ghirahim chuckled, "come on, it's almost time for the Ceremony." He said as he lead Fi to close up the booth and go back to the Library to get her Grandfather.

"We gather here tonight to pray to our holy Goddess Hylia whom we named this City after in her honor. We gather here to thank the goddess for giving us all that we have after these 100 years." The Shiekan Temple Leader said to all of the citizens and Shiekah who attended the ceremony. Ghirahim looked over and saw Fi kneeling just like everyone else with their eyes closed, praying. He looked past Fi and saw Bender and his two lackies looking over his way. They were making faces and obscene gestures. Ghirahim turned back to his own business, but he turned back and looked at Bender again and this time he was making a punching gesture. Ghirahim turned back quickly.

Later that night, Ghirahim was walking back to the Mage Academy from the Library. He took a short cut down a long alley way when he was tripped. Ghirahim hit the ground, scratching his chin. Bender stepped out from the shadows followed by his lackies. "Where ya goin Ghira-her?" He asked tauntingly. His lackies laughed. Ghirahim get up and wiped his chin off. "Aww is she bleeding?" Bender swept Ghirahim's leg making his slip on the wet stone, knocking the wind out of him. Bender put a foot on Ghirahim's chest, "Hey..your girlfriend there? She's pretty good lookin... I think I'll take her on from here." Bender increased the weight on his foot on Ghirahim's chest, then hopped off and started to walk away. Ghirahim started to get up, his anger boiling in his entire body, only to be knocked down again by the feet of Bender's lackies. He was kicked repeatedly and knocked to the ground for the next few minutes.

The next morning, Ghirahim went into the library with bruises and scars. Fi gasped when she saw him, "Ghirahim! What happened?!" She rushed over to him and pulled out a chair for him to sit down. Ghirahim sat and Fi went to get some alcohol and cotton swabs. She cleaned his wounds. "Who did this..?" She asked softly.

"Bender..."

"Why?"

Ghirahim didn't answer, he didn't want to think about what he said any longer. Being with Fi made him want to forget everything, and eventually he always did. Her smile melted his worries. Her laugh made him smile. So when she asked, "how do you feel?" He answered, "just fabulous..." And she smiled and chuckled. He smiled back and started to forget, just like always.


	3. One Bad Night

**Warning: the beginning of this chapter is slightly matured content for blood and sexual references. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **One Bad Night**

Ghirahim was walking through the training yards of the Mage Academy late at night. It was the only time he could without being heckled by Bender and his buddies. As he walked be began to think about his best friend, Fi. The blue haired, bubbly girl he called Bluebird because she loved to sing and dance and her touch was light and airy as was her whole self. Everything about her was musical and happy no matter what misfortune befell her. She was his light in this darkness that he found himself in.

He thought about the many times that Bender, the upperclassman that taunted Ghirahim any chance he got, had talked about Fi or tried to make passes at her. Bender was a mean, slimy young man with dark hair and a smile as crooked as his intentions. Ghirahim hated him with all of his being and Bender hated Ghirahim for nothing more than the fact that he existed. Bender only needed someone to constantly beat and talk down to to keep his reputation as top dog of the Academy.

Ghirahim stopped, he heard a rustling through the bushes. He turned to see three shadowy figures dart across the yard and just over the hedges. The dim lantern light posted nearby reviled the cape of one of the figures to be green and purple, just like Bender's. Ghirahim followed the three escaping students with stealth, though they did not seem to notice anyone following them.

The trio lead Ghirahim to the City Library and Archives, owned by Fi's Grandfather. They also happened to live there. Bender and his lackies were not one for study in the first place and the fact that they were here this late in the night set Ghirahim's anger to a boil. He watched as they leapt up onto the rooftop and slid through a high window. Ghirahim recognized it as the window in Fi's bedroom.

He ran as fast as he could inside the front door and up to the bedroom. He heard struggling inside followed by low laughter and a female cry. Ghirahim tried to open the door but it was locked, he tried banging on the door but it was unusually strong. He heard more laughter and even more, louder cries coming from inside. "FI!" Ghirahim shouted as he banged on the door. The cries soon turned into screams and there was shouting and more laughter from the three men for every scream. Ghirahim kept shouting and calling out for Fi, but there was never an answer. He kept kicking the door and banging on it, trying to set it on fire with his magic, but nothing worked. He screamed and shouted, cursing Bender and the others inside until his voice was hoarse the entire night. Until early morning came and the shouting and screaming had subsided, Ghirahim heard the three leave the way they came and the door cracked open. He stood up and ran through to find Fi laying on the floor burried in blankets and sheets. He pulled back the covers and saw her lying there, bruised and bleeding.

Dead.

Ghirahim woke with a shout. He looked around breathing heavily. He saw his small dorm room at the Mage Academy. His desk and bookshelf all disheveled with clothes strewn all over the floor. The soft morning light peeking through his curtains. He realized that it was all a bad dream and moved his sweat matted white hair from his face. He stood and moved his curtains from the window to let the light in, he squinted at the sharpness but soon his eye adjusted and he could see the training yard below. His instructors had just begun to set up their classes for the day. He looked to side side to where Bender and his lackies had jumped over the hedge in his dream and found there to be no evidence of it being true.

Ghirahim sighed in relief, but still he felt the worry that something had happened to his bluebird. So after breakfast, he skipped his first class and ran over to the Library. Once he got there, he walked right in and found nothing out of place. "Fi?" he called out. There was no answer. He continued to walk up to her bedroom only to find it empty. Ghirahim ran back down the stairs and out to the small courtyard in the back of the library where Fi would help Ghirahim train every now and then. When he got there, he saw something hidden behind the large tree and bird bath towards the back of the yard. He moved closer, cautiously. When he saw what was behind there, Ghirahim cried out in pain. Fi and her Grandfather were lying there covered in blood, throats slit. When he turned around back to the Library,it was up in flames along with the rest of the City and his surroundings. "NO!" Ghirahim cried over and over and he fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

The ground rumbled and he looked up to see a huge dark figure with flaming hair looking down at him. He seemed tobe made of rock and molten lava. He spoke with a deep booming mighty voice, "This is the future of your loved ones, Ghirahim..." He paused for a moment, Ghirahim was frozen not with fear but rage. "Your fire burns strong and raging, just as I need...I am Demise...the true King of this world...and I have come to take back what is mine. I need you to help me in my war as my Demon Lord. You will be granted all the power in the world to destroy all that you wish. No one will be able to stop you...and you will be able to save your loved ones from the fate that awaits them if they do not join me as well." Demise spoke as if his words were a sweet smelling poison, which they were to Ghirahim.

Ghirahim bowed his head, "I pledge my life and service to you...Master..." Ghirahim's rage driving his body and soul at the forefront and his love or Fi in the pit of his stomach.

"Very well...You shall join my forces in three days time. Untill then, you shall slowly recieve your new power.." As Demise finished, the flames grew hotter and higher as he disappeared and Ghirahim awoke once more. This time, his Instructor, Master Garem was standing over himwith a concerned look on his face. "Ghirahim...are you quite alright? You were sweating and turning profusely in your sleep just now. You weren't in class this morning and I thought you may be ill."

"No..I-I'm fine, Master Garem.." Ghirahim said through his deep breaths, "Just..a bad dream is all..."

"I see, well get yourself cleaned and fed. You don't want to miss any of your other classes today now do you?"

"No, Master. Thank you."

Garem nodded and left the room. Ghirahim starred with a sinister look after him, "You are no longer my Master..."

Fi and Ghirahim sat back to back, Fi helping Ghirahim study by reading spells out loud and Ghirahim finishing them. After a moment, Ghirahim spoke, "Do you believe what they are saying? About a War coming? An Evil that can match the great Hylia?"

Fi paused in thought for a moment, "I suppose every great good has a great evil to match it..why do you ask?"

"Just wondering what you thought...I mean if I could wish this evil on anyone I know exactly who it would be..."

"Oh I wonder who."

"Bender."

"Ghirahim you shouldn't say things like that! I know he's terrible but you shouldn't wish death on anyone..."

Ghirahim stayed quiet and let the moment pass, he feared that Fi wouldn't agree with his new direction. He knew that his bluebird would never willingly join him, she was too good. He would have to figure out a way to keep her safe without forcing her to be shut in the darkness just like him,or he would loose everything that he loved. Which was her, just the way she was.

A/N: Hi guys so If you've been following this fanfic then you know that its based off of my other fanfic, The Story of Fi (TSOF). This chapter is different and it goes into how Ghirahim became evil. And the last part of this story is a scene from TSOF(changed a bit of course). So If you havn't read TSOF yet, go read that and have this bit of information added in there in your mind so that it seems cooler and if you HAVE read TSOF the now you have some behind the scenes action that you know about! whoo hoo! sooo yeah have fun and ill update soon! REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND ALL THAT JAZZ Thank you!


End file.
